


Paralamas de Derry

by BrazilianGods



Category: IT - Stephen King, Paralamas do sucesso
Genre: Crack Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Spoilers for IT (King)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianGods/pseuds/BrazilianGods
Summary: Richie Tozier descobre os Paralamas do Sucesso.Coisas horríveis se sucedem.





	Paralamas de Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico essa história ao meu irmão, que colocou essa idéia idiota na minha cabeça.

Era um dia normal na cidade de Derry.  
O sol estava brilhando, os pássaros cantando, crianças e adolescentes eram violentamente mutiladas por uma entidade cósmica metamorfa em forma de palhaço...  
Nada fora do comum.

Nesse dia lindo e belo, Richie Tozier e Eddie Kaspbrak voltavam juntos da escola.  
Ou, melhor dizendo, Eddie voltava sozinho da escola, cansado, até que Richie o viu de longe e veio correndo encher o seu saco.

Como Richie conseguiu vê-lo com a quantidade de problemas de vista que ele tem, é um mistério. Alguns dos Otários até especulavam que ele tinha algum tipo de radar de Eddie secreto.  
"Eds! Eds!" Chamou ele.  
Eddie imediatamente começou a andar mais rápido.  
"Ei, volte aqui, Eddie Espaguetti!" Gritou Richie, apressando o passo. "Não fuja do meu amor!"  
"Eu não quero o seu amor!" Gritou Eddie de volta. Infelizmente, por ser pequeno, magro e asmático, o garoto logo foi alcançado.

"Maldição..." Ele gemeu quando Richie apareceu bem do seu lado.  
"E aí, Eds? Como vai? Fofo como sempre, pelo que vejo."  
"Não me chame de Eds."  
"Claro, Eds, claro. Mas aí: preciso de te contar, aconteceu uma coisa muito louca ontem."  
"O quê?"  
"Bem, eu tava dando uma passada na loja de discos, procurando um álbum do Buddy Holly..."  
"Você já não tem um desses?"  
"Não mais..." Ele disse, com um leve tom de tristeza. "Mas enfim, eu tava passando lá e encontrei um negócio muito estranho."  
Isso pareceu ganhar a atenção de Eddie.  
"E o que era?" Perguntou. Seu estômago se revirou ao pensar na Coisa, que estava à solta.  
"Um..." Ele fez uma pausa dramática. "Disco!"   
"..."

"Ei, ei, ei, espera! Volta!"  
"Richie, pelo amor de Deus..."  
Richie riu. "Não olhe assim pra mim. Era um disco bem legal, ok? Só que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar da banda que tocava, os.. hmmm... Paralamas do Sucesso."  
"O quê dos quantos?"  
Eddie, como qualquer cidadão norte americano da década de cinquenta, nunca ouviram falar daquilo. Tudo que ele conhecia era o inglês e aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido.  
"É um nome brasileiro." Explicou. "Muito maneiro. Eles me deram até umas idéias para as minhas vozes."  
"Tá bom, tá bom, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"  
"Ah, sei lá. Parecia uma notícia importante. Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar..."  
"NÃO."  
"Você é muito chato, Eds."

Eddie não pode evitar escapar um suspiro. "Eu achei que você ia me contar alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro da... da.."  
"Coisa? Nah, sem novidades por enquanto."  
"Certo..." Disse Eddie, sendo seguido por um longo silêncio.

Esse silêncio, porém, foi logo quebrado com Richie abrindo novamente a sua boca de lixo. Como sempre.

"Ah! Eu já estava quase me esquecendo. Você quer ir comigo ao cinema semana que vem?"  
"Err... não, valeu."  
"Qual é? Vai ser legal, Big Bill e a Bev vão estar lá. Acho que o Stan vai também, mas não tenho certeza."  
"Eu já disse que não." Insistiu "Só quero é voltar pra casa e dormir, mesmo..."  
"Se você vier eu pago a pipoca!"  
"RICHIE!" Explodiu ele. "Eu não quero sair com você, seu quatro-olhos!"  
Eddie não sabia exatamente o que o levou a falar aquilo, mas agora o estrago já estava feito. Ele teria tempo para se arrepender da sua escolha de palavras mais tarde.

Richie parou no mesmo instante. De repente, uma energia muito estranha começou a sair dele, uma energia de churrasco, uísque com gelo e o calor do clima tropical de um país de terceiro mundo com uma economia muito comprometida.  
"Eds! Você está me rejeitando... só porque eu uso óculos?!" Ele perguntou, pondo a mão no peito no que parecia ser um gesto dramático.  
E então... o pior aconteceu...  
Richie "Boca de Lixo" Tozier começou a cantar pra ele. Ali. Do nada.  
Só que a voz que saia da sua garganta não era mais de Richie Tozier, e sim de um homem.  
Um homem brasileiro.

SE AS MENINAS DO LEBLON NÃO OLHAM MAIS PRA MIM  
(EU USO ÓCULOS)

Eddie começou a tremer como uma vara verde. Expressão essa que ele provavelmente não conhecia e que, nessa história, poderia muito bem ser substituída com: Ele estava tremendo tanto quanto Patrick Hockstetter vendo uma sanguessuga.  
"O que é um LEBLON???" Perguntou ele, confuso e assustado. "O que são as MENINAS???"  
"As meninas do Leblon são VOCÊ, Eds!" Gritou Richie, mas seu amigo parecia estar falhando ao entender a metáfora.  
Ele voltou a cantar.

E VOLTA E MEIA EU ENTRO COM MEU CARRO PELA CONTRAMÃO  
(EU TÔ SEM ÓCULOS)

SE EU TÔ ALEGRE EU PONHO OS ÓCULOS E VEJO TUDO BEM

MAS SE EU TÔ TRISTE EU TIRO OS ÓCULOS

EU NÃO VEJO NINGUÉM

Aos doze anos de idade, aquele pequeno garoto já havia sofrido bullying de colegas de escola, sido perseguido (múltiplas vezes) por um leproso e ter sido um boquete pelo próprio. Ele havia tido seu braço quebrado e recebido uma cusparada na cara por um sociopata solipicista, mas aquilo era um tipo de terror completamente diferente.  
Eddie estava desde o começo do verão tentando deter um palhaço assassino que matava crianças, sim. Mas não havia nada no mundo que o tivesse preparado para lidar com o seu amigo de infância cantando em português pra ele no meio da rua.  
Certamente, aquela seria uma experiência da qual ele não se recuperaria tão cedo.

POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO OLHA PRA MIM?

ME DIZ O QUE QUE EU TENHO DE MAL

POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO OLHA PRA MIM?

POR TRÁS DESSA LENTE TEM UM CARA LEGAL

Eddie não aguentou. Saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, fugindo daquela música, e não parou até chegar em casa, onde estaria salvo daquela loucura.  
Mal sabia ele que aquela história ainda estava longe de terminar.

**Author's Note:**

> It e Paralamas do Sucesso, o crossover que ninguém pediu mas que eu estou entregando de qualquer maneira
> 
> Antes de irem nos comentários me insultarem, vocês tem que entender que as vezes um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer.


End file.
